


DON´T LET ME GO

by Xara89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xara89/pseuds/Xara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke es atacada fuera de los muros del campamento, pronto descubrirá que tiene a más personas con ella de las que cree e incluso cierto arrogante blake ...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON´T LET ME GO

**Author's Note:**

> DON`T LET ME GO  
> Esta es una pequeña historia hace años que no escribo por lo que espero que no sean muy duros, espero que disfruten  
> Advertencia: intento de violación , violencia

CAPITULO 1  
CLARKE POV  
Los primeros días en la Tierra fueron los más difíciles para Clarke, desde la muerte de Wells se sentía tan sola ahora más que nada lamentaba no haber aprovechado esos días con su mejor amigo, si tan solo le hubiera escuchado ......... tal vez todo sería distinto.  
En este lugar no sentía que pudiera confiar en nadie, es verdad tenía a Finn (que le mintió sobre Raven), Jasper y Monty e incluso puede que Octavia pero para ser sincero les conocía desde hace pocos días ¿de verdad podría confiar en ellos? Y por no hablar de Bellamy todavía estaba sorprendida que no la dejara caer aquella vez, supongo que el hecho no estuvieran solos tiene mucho que ver que no soltara su brazo.  
Era de noche y el campamento estaba en calma Clarke paseaba por el exterior de la pared cuando notó una presencia detrás suya, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba uno de los matones de Bellamy había algo en el que la ponía nerviosa siempre la miraba fijamente con una mezcla de repulsión y algo más definitivamente alguien del que es bueno mantenerse alejado.  
“¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?” Le pregunté él no dio nada simplemente me sonrió y se acercó a mí retrocedí hasta darme contra la pared, él se acercó y colocó sus manos ambos lados de mi cabeza impidiéndome escapar  
“No deberías salir sola del campamento princesa, ¿Qué pasa? No somos lo suficientemente buenos para que nos acompañes”, dijo mientras que una mano acariciaba mi pelo y su mirada bajaba lascivamente por mi cuerpo  
“Apártate o gritaré “-amenace -“No lo harás ¿sabes porque? Porque nadie en este campamento se preocupa por ti, nadie te quiere aquí princesa” , susurro sus labios rozaban mi oreja mientras que sus manos subían por debajo de mi camiseta,” por favor no” supliqué él solo se rió y su mano ascendió hasta mis pechos sus manos eran ásperas y duras dejando un reguero de dolor por donde pasaban, “no no esto no puede estar pasando “pensé mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas no iba permitir que ese bastardo me violara era más fuerte que eso, conté hasta diez y subí mi rodilla y le golpeé con fuerza donde más le dolería, “PUTA!“ Gritó cuando intente escapar el me agarro del pelo y tiro duro de él haciéndome caer contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe que me dejó sin respiración mis costillas dolían apenas podía respirar en un segundo le tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mi inmovilizándome, lo siguiente que sentí es un golpe en la cara y algo frio y metálico en mi cuello  
“Intente hacerlo fácil para ti , pero veo que te gusta duro” , y entonces me besó con fuerza podía sentir como el cuchillo bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta quedarse presionado mi cintura estaba segura que si me movía me cortaría, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello intenté golpearlo pero me sujetó por la muñecas con una de sus grandes manos mientras que la otra, la que sujetaba la navaja , intentaba desabrocharme los pantalones, intente gritar otra vez pero solo conseguí que me golpeara de nuevo, sus labios llegaron a la cima de unos de mis pechos mordiendo con fuerza ,grité, escuché su risa y entonces ya no se escuchó nada y él cayó como peso muerto encima de mí, le empujé fuera de mí y alcé la mirada y allí estaba Octavia sujetando una rama mientras que me miraba con expresión asustada  
“¿Estás bien? “Me preguntó en un jadeo yo asentí mientras que mis lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas me levanté y la cogí la mano, “tenemos que irnos antes de que se despierte” le dije, tiré de ella hacia uno de los túneles para entrar en el campamento, tenía que sacarla de allí antes que se despertara si le hacía daño a Octavia por salvarme jamás me lo perdonaría.  
“Clarke para”- me gritó soltándose de mi mano,” tenemos que decirle a mi hermano, ese tío no puede salirse con la suya no después de lo que ha estado a punto de hacerte”me dijo  
“NO!” exclamé “ Bellamy no puede enterase de nada de lo que ha pasado, es más me odia seguramente pensaría que me lo merecía”  
“No puedes hablar en serio”- exclamó ofendida,” Clarke Bell puede ser frío e incluso cruel pero él jamás levantaría la mano a una mujery tampoco aprobaría que uno de sus chicos lo hiciera y lo sabes.”  
“Está bien puede que tengas razón pero no quiero que lo sepa, te agradezco que me salvaras pero no puedes decirle a nadie,¿ me escuchas Octavia? Dije mientras la agarraba de los brazos para que me mirara  
“Lo hago pero ¿y si vuelve a atacarte? hay que hacer algo todo el campamento se merece saber la verdad”  
Me mordí el labio sabía que Octavia tenía razón pero la última vez que quise que la verdad se supiera en el campamento acabó con dos muertes y un destierro, “yo me encargaré de él ¿ de acuerdo? La primera vez me pillo desprevenida eso no volverá a pasar, lo mejor será que descansemos hoy ha sido un largo día, gracias por todo” le dije” buenas noches”.  
Cuando Octavia se fue entré en la nave de la gota decidí subir al tercer nivel, ahí no guardábamos grandes cosas por lo que nadie subiría, cuando llegué me quite la camiseta para comprobar los daños, tenía un largo corte sobre el estómago pero era más bien un arañazo no era profundo por lo que no necesitaría puntos, en mi lateral derecho se estaba formando un gran hematoma apreté para comprobar que no había ninguna costilla rota y no pude evitar que se me escapara un grito, a simple vista eso era lo más grave a tratar tenía las marcas de sus dedos por todo mi torso y un mordico en uno de mis pechos , con cuidado moje un paño en el alcohol ilegal de Monty y limpie las heridas lo mejor que pude, era doloroso pero tenía que hacerse no podía correr el riesgo de que se infectara cuando termine me acurruque contra la pared y envolví mis piernas con mis brazos y deje caer mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y lloré simplemente lloré.

 

OCTAVIA POV  
Por la mañana busque a Clarke por todo el campamento, no estaba en su tienda y tampoco en la bahía médica tampoco veía a Jack por ningún lado ¿y si la había sorprendido de nuevo? A lo lejos vi a Bellamy y decidí preguntarle a él  
“Bell tienes un momento”, Bellamy me miró y asintió dio unas cuantas órdenes y se me acercó con una sonrisa, “Que necesitas O “, me dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros  
“¿Sabes dónde está Clarke? “ pregunté  
“No, ¿Por qué iba yo a saber dónde está la princesa? “dijo con voz burlona lo que me hizo pensar en lo que dijo Clarke y si a Bellamy no le importa lo que le pase, todo en el campamento saben que se pasan el día discutiendo.  
“Vamos Octavia que pasa dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mí”me dijo cerré los ojos un momento y después le miré “verás creo que Clarke puede estar herida”  
“¿Clarke ?¿herida? Bueno es médico ella podrá curarse a sí misma”, ante ese comentario solo pude rodar los ojos e irme estaba claro que había cometido un error Bell no iba ayudarla , tal vez podría hablar con Finn aunque desde la llegada de Raven las cosas están tensas entre ellos , seguía pensando a quien acudir cuando sentí que Bellamy me arrastraba hacia su tienda  
“Habla” me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos me miraba fijamente solté un suspiro y comencé hablar, Clarke se enfadaría conmigo pero esto era por su bien.  
“Verás” comencé “ ayer por la noche salí fuera de la pared y….” “maldita sea Octavia te dije de no salir” me interrumpió cabreado Bellamy  
“Luego me echarás la bronca pero ahora solo escúchame de acuerdo” vi como Bell apretaba la mandíbula pero como no dijo nada continué “estaba rodeando la pared y oí un ruido o más bien un llanto” vi como Bellamy se tensó “cuando llegué uno de los guardias tenía a una chica en el suelo él estaba encima , la chica estaba llorando , y el guardia estaba intentando quitarle los pantalones” mi voz en este punto se quebró recordando el terror que vi en los ojos de Clarke ”entonces vi una rama y golpeé al chico con ella en la cabeza y se desplomó” empecé a llorar y Bellamy me abrazó “ Bell esa chica era Clarke” las manos que me estaban acariciando la espalda se detuvieron alcé la mirada y lo que vi me asustó jamás vi esa mirada en mi hermano esa mirada estaba llena de furia y odio “ ¿Dónde esta?” me preguntó con voz tensa “¿ Clarke? No lo sé no la encuentro por ningún lado y tampoco he visto al tipo de ayer y tengo miedo de que algo le pase “ le dije llorando “ Bell tenemos que encontrarla, sé que no es tu persona favorita pero ella no se merece eso” supliqué Bellamy me abrazó más fuerte y me besó la frente.  
“Tranquila la encontraremos” le prometí “ Ahora necesito que te centres y me digas todo lo que recuerdes de aquel tipo”  
“Era moreno y robusto” intenté recordar pero era difícil estaba todo tan oscuro. “necesito algo más O esa descripción se ajusta al 90% de los hombres de este campamento” me dijo , me quedé en silencio intentando recordar cualquier detalle útil, cuando lo vi estaba de espaldas y vestía la típica ropa de todos los 100, dios tenía que haber algo, “piensa Octavia “me dije “ Ya sé “ exclamé “ recuerdo que tenía el lateral derecho del pelo rapado, lo vi cuando cayó al suelo eso te sirve” pregunté esperanzada  
“Baxter” dijo Bellamy en un gruñido” cuando le pille le mataré” Bellamy salió de la tienda a grandes pasos y miro hacia ambos lado cuando divisó a Miller le llamó ,Miller llegó al momento.  
“que necesitas jefe” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se extinguió cuando vió la mira de Bellamy.  
“Necesito que cojas a dos de los hombres que más confíes y busques a Baxter y cuando lo encuentres quiero que me lo traigas y si se resiste haz lo que sea necesario para traérmelo queda claro”  
“Si, está claro pero ¿qué ha hecho?” pregunto con curiosidad  
“intentó violar a una de las chicas” le respondí vi como Miller abría los ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños ”No te preocupes le encontraré” prometió con voz dura se giró para irse pero entonces se detuvo “la chica que atacó….ella…….¿está bien?” miré a Bellamy que no le estaba prestando atención estaba mirando por el campamente intentando encontrar esa melena rubia tan característica, “ No lo sabemos aún pero la intentaremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos“ dije con voz apagada Miller asintió y se fue

POV BELLAMY  
Octavia y yo nos separamos para cubrir más terreno todavía estaba intentando asimilar todos los acontecimientos, cuando pillara a Baxter iba a matarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa pero ahora mismo mi prioridad era encontrar a Clarke registramos el campamento, las tiendas la bahía médica y no estaba en ningún lado en este punto me estaba poniendo de los nervios y si Clarke había hecho una locura, como dejar el campamento o Baxter se la había llevado, mierda esto no pintaba nada bien, seguí mirando para todos los lados pero no la encontraba había revisado las tiendas dos veces ya, me pasé las manos por el pelo y entonces caí como he podido ser tan idiota, la nave si Clarke estaba huyendo se escondería en un lugar donde estaría a salvo, y donde estaría más a salvo que en uno de los niveles superiores de la nave donde podría bloquear la puerta, corrí hacia la nave y comencé a subir la escalera para encontrarme la trampilla del último nivel bloqueada, “bingo” pensé.  
“Princesa estas ahí” Pregunté esperé pero no escuche nada “ No me voy a ir hasta que abras , no tengo prisa” “Bellamy lárgate” me respondió y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio  
“Octavia te está buscando está preocupada por ti me mandó a buscarte” le dije “Que te dijo Octavia exactamente” preguntó Clarke con un titubeo “Lo sé Clarke, y por eso necesito que abras esta escotilla para comprobar que estás bien”” Y a ti que te importa, los dos sabemos que te da igual lo que me pase, le puedes decir a Octavia que estoy bien, pero ahora mismo quiero estar sola, asique ya puedes irte” me contesto  
“Joder princesa abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo “dije mientras daba golpes a la puerta, “ mira o abres o le contaré todo al Spacewalker y tendrás que aguantarlo mirando tu espalda a él y a su novia, tú decides” Escuché un ruido y como algo metálico se movía y la escotilla se abría subí rápidamente y busque a Clarke estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada sus rizos rubios no me dejaban ver su rostro, con cuidado me acerqué y me arrodille para estar a su lado acerqué mi mano para apartarle el pelo y sentí que se encogía a mi toque” Princesa mírame “ le dije con voz suave lentamente alzó la vista hacia mí y tuve que contener el aliento, tenía una herida en el labio y un golpe en la comisura del ojo, con cuidado alcé mi mano y la acaricié la mejilla “ Va a pagar por ello lo juro, ahora necesito ver que más te ha hecho” “Estoy bien” me dijo” No , no lo estás princesa conmigo estas a salvo déjame ayudarte por favor” me levante la mano y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Clarke dudó pero después de uno segundo aceptó mi mano, su mano estaba helada no se había parado a pensar en el frío que haría en la nave , vi como Clarke hacía una mueca de dolor a levantarse, también me di cuenta que no me miraba a la cara , sus ojos estaban fijos en mi camiseta parecía como se sintiera avergonzada por verla en ese momento de debilidad 

“Bellamy de verdad no es necesario nada de esto, estoy algo magullada pero ya está ,en unos días estaré bien, estoy segura que tienes que hacer cosas más importante que ser mi niñera”  
“ Clarke basta yo no me voy a ningún lado, ahora déjame ve por favor” le dije con voz baja oí como Clarke suspiro podía ver como su cerebro pensaba como librase de mi “Esta bien pero después te vas, lo de querer estar sola lo decía en serio” con cuidado agarro el dobladillo de su camiseta gris y con cuidado se la quitó para luego usarla para cubrir su sostén  
“maldito hijo de puta” exclamé Clarke se encogió respire hondo e intente calmarme no quería asustar más a Clarke con cuidado roce el corte sobre su estómago, el hematoma de sus costillas durante todo el tiempo que me llevó Clarke contuvo el aliento con cuidado le aparte su camiseta para ver el resto de los daños, no puede evitar volver a maldecir con cuidado la ayudé a ponerse de nuevo la camiseta y entonces la abracé al principio Clarke no se movió pero luego sentí como sus puños agarraban mi camiseta y como sus lágrimas mojaban mi cuello, acaricié su pelo y la bese en la frente, “ Estas a salvo no voy a permitir que nada te pase lo prometo” le susurré era la misma promesa que le hice a Octavia cuando nació y al igual que hice con ella jamás iba a romper mi palabra, puede que Clarke y yo no empezáramos bien pero ambos no necesitábamos y una vez que estaba en mis brazos jamás podría dejarla ir…….

 

Días después el grupo de caza encontró el cuerpo de Baxter a unos kilometros del campamento, al parecer los de la tierra le mataron, Clarke y Bellamy seguían como siempre discutiendo y retandose pero habia algo más un vinculo de confianza ciega imposible de romper Octavia sabía que desde ese día, el día que la princesa fue atacada, algo había cambiado entre su hermano y Clarke y deseaba con todas su fuerzas que ambos hicieran caso a sus sentimentos por que cuando estaban juntos no solo eran fuerte eran invencibles.......

Bueno hasta aquí la historia espero que os guste y espero comentarios tanto buenos o malos gracias por leer ^^


End file.
